L'ombre d'une autre vie
by keira48
Summary: L'histoire de Ron et Hermione un soir d'Halloween.


Type: OS

Genre: Drame/Romance

Personnages: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley

Disclaimer: Les personnages ainsi que le monde de Harry Potter sont la propriété exclusive de J.K Rowling, seul l'intrigue m'appartient. Je ne suis en aucune façon rémunéré pour l'écriture de cette fanfiction si ce n'est grâce à vos reviews.

Avertissement: Aucun, pas de spoiler du tome 7.

Rating: Tous public.

L'ombre d'une autre vie:

Le vent soufflait fort en ce dernier jour du mois d'octobre. Des feuilles brunes volaient en tout sens, tournoyant au grès des bourrasques. La lune presque pleine éclairait les rues de Londres laissant parfois apercevoir des ombres inquiétantes.

Hermione Granger resserra son écharpe en laine autour de son cou avant de mettre ses mains glacées et gercées par le froid dans ses poches. Elle remontait la rue en silence guettant les bruits comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire ; un reste des instincts acquit pendant la guerre sans aucun doute.

Ses pas la menèrent devant le square Grimmault, la maison de son meilleur ami. Elle fixa la porte un instant hésitant presque à s'y rendre. Elle n'avait qu'une envie: rentrer chez elle sur l'heure. Malheureusement, en ce soir du 31 octobre, Harry Potter avait organisé une fête pour Halloween et Hermione avait promis de s'y rendre. C'est en poussant un long soupire qu'elle avança finalement et sonna à la porte.

Un instant plus tard, son dit meilleur ami vient lui ouvrir en souriant.

« Bonsoir Hermione » lança t'il joyeusement avant de la serrer un instant dans ses bras.

Harry Potter avait beaucoup changé depuis la bataille finale, 3 ans plus tôt. Il avait grandi et était devenu un magnifique jeune homme faisant se retourner toutes les filles sur son passage.

« Bonsoir Harry » dit finalement Hermione en se forçant à sourire en entrant dans le hall.

Harry l'aida à se débarrasser de son manteau. Hermione entendait déjà la musique provenant du salon et les invités qui parlaient bruyamment. La jeune femme se retourna pour faire face à son meilleur ami quand la sonnerie retentit.

« Vas y, tu connais le chemin » l'invita t'il pendant qu'il retournait vers la porte d'entrée. 

Hermione acquiesça et entra dans le salon. Le 12 square Grimmault n'avait plus rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait pu être du temps de la guerre. Harry avait tout redécoré de la cave au grenier dans un style plus moderne et moins emprunt de magie noire que la décoration précédente.

La jeune femme s'avança vers le buffet en essayant d'être la plus discrète possible. Elle se servit un whisky pur feu et s'installa sur un fauteuil dans un coin. Les autres ne semblaient pas vraiment avoir fait attention à son arrivé mais elle n'en avait cure, au contraire.

Depuis la fin de la guerre, Hermione avait beaucoup changé. Elle était devenue plus taciturne et renfermée. La vie ne lui semblait plus si joyeuse. Elle se sentait plutôt vide.

Elle parcouru des yeux la salle. A l'autre bout du salon, elle aperçut Seamus Finnigan riant avec son meilleur ami Dean Thomas. Lavande Brown la fiancée de ce dernier parlait avec agitation à Parvati Patil. Sur la piste de danse, elle reconnu Ginny qui était mariée avec Harry depuis maintenant quelques mois se trémoussant avec ses frères Fred et George pendant que sur le divan Justin Finch-Fletchey embrassait Hannah Abbot de façon indécente. Luna abhorrait son gros ventre en tenant tendrement la main à Neville, son mari, qui parlait quidditch avec Susan Bones et Anthony Goldsein le petit ami de cette dernière.

Harry entra dans la pièce suivit de Drago Malefoy et sa femme Pansy ainsi que Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott. En effet, à la surprise générale, ses quatre Serpentard s'étaient retournés contre leurs parents et avaient intégré l'Ordre du Phénix apportant ainsi une précieuse aide. Si au départ tous se montèrent méfiance envers ce soudain revirement, les serpentards s'étaient vite intégrés au groupe. Harry et Drago avaient décidé d'enterrer leurs vieilles rancunes et ils étaient à présent d'excellent ami.

En voyant les serpentard être accueil avec tant d'enthousiasme par les autres invités, Hermione se rappela une fois de plus oh combien ils avaient tous changé. Il était loin le temps où ils se faisaient la guerre, le temps où seul comptait la maison à laquelle ils appartenaient. Ils avaient évolué, ils avaient avancé et c'est bien ce qui minait Hermione.

Chacun de ses camarades avaient une carrière accomplie, une vie sentimental remplie : marié, fiancé ou ayant un petit ami. D'autres encore s'apprêtaient à être parent. Hermione pour sa part n'avait rien de tout ça !

Après Poudlard, elle avait entrepris des études dans les runes anciennes. Elle pensait pouvoir travailler dans la recherche ce qu'elle avait fait mais elle n'avait pas prévu que ce métier lui semble après seulement 2 ans d'un ennui aussi mortel. Elle avait pourtant un poste élevé compte tenu de son âge. En effet, du haut de ses 21 ans elle était chef du département de recherche en rune ancienne, ce qui était en générale occupé par une personne ayant déjà plusieurs années d'expériences devant elle.

Ses réflexions furent interrompu par l'arrivé de Ron suivit de sa petite amie Rebecca Lowel, une Serdaigle de deux ans leur cadette. Le pincement habituel qu'elle ressentit au cœur lui donna la nausée. En effet depuis maintenant près d'une dizaine d'année elle était amoureuse de son meilleur ami Ronald Weasley. Elle ne s'en était pas tout de suite aperçue. C'est pendant sa quatrième année qu'elle avait commencé à le comprendre. Pendant longtemps elle avait attendu qu'il fasse un pas dans sa direction mais elle avait attendu en vain.

Lorsqu'il avait seize ans elle avait pensé que le moment était venu mais ses espoirs avaient vite été déçu quand son meilleur ami était sorti avec Lavande Brown. Puis durant la guerre elle avait à nouveau entre aperçu un espoir. Ils étaient devenus plus proches mais une fois encore rien ne s'était produit. Ron avait fait sa vie passant de petites amies en petites amies à tel point qu'Hermione ne saurait plus dire exactement combien il en avait eu. Et à chaque fois elle croyait mourir de douleur, à chaque fois elle croyait ne jamais arriver à surmonter ça mais Hermione était forte du moins en apparence.

Après Poudlard, elle avait donc elle aussi tentait d'avoir des petits amis mais chaque relation qu'elle avait vécue, avait été un cuisant échec. Alors elle avait abandonné ! Abandonné l'idée d'être elle aussi heureuse, d'être elle aussi aimée, d'avoir quelqu'un dans sa vie.

Elle observa un instant Rebecca pendu au bras de Ron qui gloussait allégrement et une vague de haine l'envahie. Elle les avait hait toutes sans exception : les petites amies de Ron. Mais Rebecca était celle qu'elle haïssait le plus : d'abord parce que c'est elle qui involontairement les avait présenté il y a un an aujourd'hui, Halloween de l'année d'avant et ensuite parce qu'elle était celle que Ron avait gardé le plus longtemps.

En la regardant rire en rejetant ses longs cheveux blonds en arrière, Hermione se dit qu'elle détestait Halloween. Elle n'avait jamais aimé cette fête, elle lui paraissait inutile et superficiel mais depuis un an elle la haïssait de tout son être. Si elle n'avait pas bu l'année d'avant, elle aurait vu le regard de convoitise que Rebecca posait sur Ron et elle aurait tout fait pour ne surtout pas les présenter. Malheureusement ses amis l'avaient incité à se lâcher pour fêter dignement Halloween et depuis elle n'avait cessé de s'en mordre les doigts !

La musique fut coupée et Hermione regagna la réalité. Drago s'éclaircit la gorge et passa un bras sur les épaules de Pansy.

« Voilà j'ai une annonce à faire » commença t'il hésitant « Pansy et moi nous allons avoir un bébé » finit t'il en souriant.

Aussitôt la nouvelle lâchait, tous les invités se précipitèrent sur les futurs parents. Les garçons donnaient de grandes claques dans le dos de Drago pour le féliciter pendant que les filles posaient leurs mains sur le ventre encore plat de Pansy en discutant layette.

Hermione ne bougea pas tant son cœur était lourd. Bien sur elle était heureuse pour ses amis mais cela lui montrait une fois de plus que la vie avançait sans elle. 

Ron demanda le silence à son tour et Hermione sentit son souffle se couper.

« J'en profite puisque c'est le temps des annonces pour vous apprendre que Rebecca et moi on est fiancé. » lança t'il en prenant la main de la blonde.

Hermione crut défaillir, ce n'était pas possible, tout mais pas ça ! Personne ne prêta attention à elle trop occupé qu'ils étaient à féliciter les futurs mariés. Si elle avait pu mourir à cet instant cela lui aurait semblait bien moins cruel que de devoir supporter cette douleur lancinante qui lui étreignait le cœur.

Elle quitta la pièce et se rendit dans la salle de bain. Elle ferma la porte et se laissa glisser contre le mur. A cet instant elle se sentit plus vide que jamais. Il y a longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus d'espoir, longtemps qu'elle avait compris que Ron ne ressentait rien pour elle mais avoir la réalité en face de cette manière lui donnait l'impression d'avoir prit une gifle retentissante. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende bien compte, les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et elle éclata en sanglot.

Ce n'était pas juste ! C'est elle qui devrait être à la place de Rebecca, elle qui devrait être fiancée à Ron, elle qui devrait avoir cette vie.

Hermione perdit la notion du temps. Depuis combien de temps pleurait t'elle ? Une heure, une semaine ! Ce sont des mains sur ses bras qui la sortirent de sa torpeur. Elle leva des yeux emplis de larmes vers la personne devant elle : c'était Ron.

« Hermione, qu'est ce que tu as ? » s'enquit t'il inquiet.

Elle ne répondit pas. Pourquoi fallait t'il qu'il soit là ? Il venait la consoler alors que c'était de sa faute si elle pleurait. Elle savait qu'elle devait accepter ce mariage mais il ne fallait pas non plus lui demander d'en être heureuse.

« Hermione ? » reprit t'il voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas.

« Va t'en, Ron ! »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que tu as ? » Insista t'il.

« Fiche le camps je te dis. Je ne veux pas te voir ! » S'énerva t'elle.

Il parut surpris un instant avant que la colère ne le gagne à son tour.

« Pourquoi tu me parles comme ça ? On peut savoir ce que je t'ai fais ? » 

« Ce que tu m'as fait ! Tu veux savoir ce que tu m'as fais?» hurla Hermione en se levant d'un bond folle de rage.

« Oui je veux savoir ! » hurla à son tour Ron.

« Tu existes, voilà ce que tu m'as fais ! Tu es là et tu m'as laissé faire sans rien dire et même pire en m'encourageant ! »

« Je t'ai laissé faire ? » demanda t'il en criant pour couvrir sa voix.

« Oui tu m'as laissé faire. J'ai cru tout un tas de fois que tu allais te décider, que moi aussi j'aurais enfin droit à une vie mais non ! »

« Je peux savoir de quoi tu parles ? Qu'est ce que je t'ai laissé faire exactement ? »

« Tu m'as laissé tomber amoureuse de toi ! »

Un long silence accueil cette déclaration. Hermione se sentit honteuse de s'être emporté et surtout honteuse d'avoir révélé ses sentiments à Ron le jour de l'annonce de ses fiançailles. Elle s'avança vers la porte dans l'espoir de pouvoir fuir : fuir ses yeux trop bleus dans lesquels elle aimait se noyer, fuir le visage horrifié qui ne tarderait pas à apparaître, fuir pour encore un instant la dure réalité.

Arrivé à la porte elle attrapa la poignet quand Ron la retient et la força à se retourner. 

« C'est vrai ce que tu viens dire ! » s'enquit t'il à nouveau en colère.

« Ca n'a pas d'importance ! » répondit Hermione en tentant de se dérober mais Ron ne lâcha pas prise au contraire.

« Comment ça, ça n'a pas d'importance ? Tu te fiches de moi ! Tu ne peux pas me dire un truc pareil et ensuite t'enfuir comme ça ! »

« Ron arrête ! Pourquoi faut t'il toujours que tu compliques tout ! Tu vas te marier alors fiche moi la paix ! C'est suffisamment dur sans que tu en rajoutes. » Pleura t'elle.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis ? »

« Pourquoi ? Mais bon sang Ron, ouvre les yeux ça fait dix ans que j'essaye de te le dire ! 10 putains d'années à espérer que tu me remarques enfin, à attendre que tu te décides, que tu fasses un signe ou un pas dans ma direction. Et tu m'as strictement rien fait ! Tu ne t'ai jamais intéressé à moi alors pourquoi voulais tu que je te le dise ? Pour m'humilier encore un peu plus ! » Hurla Hermione désespéré.

Elle tenta à nouveau une sortie mais Ron la plaqua rudement contre la porte, lui tenant les poignets au dessus de la tête. Il était si prêt qu'Hermione pouvait sentir son souffle sur ses lèvres, elle se consumait pour lui. Il aurait pu lui demander n'importe quoi elle l'aurait fait rien que pour sentir à nouveau le regard brûlant qu'il lui jetait.

« Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça. Tu n'as pas le droit, pas maintenant que j'ai renoncé, pas maintenant que j'ai appris à avancer sans toi. » Lui murmura t'il dans un souffle la voix presque suppliante.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux de surprise avant que Ron ne reprenne.

« Je croyais que tu ne t'intéressais pas à moi. Je croyais que c'était sans espoir. J'ai cru mourir pendant toutes ses années, j'ai cru mourir de ne pas pouvoir te toucher. »

« Ron je… » Commença t'elle hésitante.

« Non ne dit rien. »La coupa t'il en mettant un doigt sur ses lèvres « Je t'aime Hermione. Je t'aime depuis que j'ai l'âge de comprendre réellement ce que ça veut dire. Je t'aime comme un fou ! » Termina t'il en souriant.

Doucement, le rouquin se pencha vers Hermione et déposa ses lèvres sur les sienne en une douce pression. Ils continuèrent un long moment à frôler leurs lèvres juste pour sentir celle de l'autre, s'enivrant du parfum de l'être aimé, le souffle haletant. 

Puis Hermione demanda plus, elle se pressa contre lui et entrouvrit la bouche. Ron l'embrassa, comme si sa vie en dépendait, comme si aujourd'hui était le dernier jour qu'il vivrait. 

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Hermione repoussa les draps de soie du lit à baldaquin et s'assit. Elle attrapa sa robe de chambre et sortit sur le balcon. La nuit était plutôt douce pour la saison, cette fin octobre était étonnamment chaude.

La brune parcourut des yeux la vue qui s'étendait, soupira et s'installa sur uns des fauteuils. Très vite son esprit vagabonda, elle repensa à l'année dernière à cette même date. Qui aurait cru que tant de chose aurait changé en si peu de temps ?

Après leur baiser dans la salle de bain, Ron et Hermione avaient regagné la fête sans se faire remarquer et étaient chacun rentrés chez eux. Les trois jours qui suivirent Halloween, Hermione resta perplexe se demandant si la réaction de Ron n'avait pas tout simplement été dut à l'absorption de trop d'alcool. Elle fut heureuse de constater qu'au quatrième jour, le rouquin se présenta chez elle en lui annonçant qu'il venait de rompre avec Rebecca. 

Leur relation débuta sur les chapeaux de roue. Ils avaient tant à rattraper qu'ils ne voulaient pas perdre un instant. Leurs proches furent très surpris quand ils leur annoncèrent qu'ils étaient ensembles. En effet, il y a déjà bien longtemps qu'ils avaient renoncé à voir ses deux là en couple mais ils furent forcés de constater que Ron et Hermione semblaient plus heureux que jamais. Bien sûre leur couple connu des hauts et des bas, ils se disputaient fréquemment mais les réconciliations en valaient largement la peine. A cette pensée, Hermione eut un sourire.

Elle jeta un regard vers le lit défait où reposait la silhouette d'un jeune homme roux qui semblait profondément endormi. Elle regarda avec tendresse son jeune époux. En effet, en ce 31 octobre, elle venait de devenir la femme de Ron. Jamais elle n'aurait cru cela possible, jamais elle n'aurait cru être un jour si heureuse. Elle caressa son ventre rond, dans quelques mois elle donnerait naissance à leur premier enfant. 

Comment avait t'elle pu penser ne serait ce qu'un seul instant à renoncer ? Comment avait t'elle pu se résigner à laisser l'ombre de cette autre vie s'échapper ?

En tout cas une chose était certaine, Hermione Jane Granger-Weasley ne répugnerait plus jamais à fêter Halloween !


End file.
